disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan Events/March 2019 Sticker Book
This event ran March 2019. On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new sticker book event is going on! It only lasts until 3/31 11:59 PM JST! Earn Coins and Tickets as you clear missions! You can only use the new Tsums released for March which are, Bianca, Flower, Robin Hood, Duchess, and Camera Dumbo. Clear all 4 cards. The last card is very difficult! 'Rules:' *Clear the Missions to earn a sticker! *Complete a card to earn Coins and Tickets! *The last mission on each card is a Special Stage! **The Tsums will be very large! Special Stage Notes: *One play may earn up to 10,000 Coins! **The +Coin Booster may exceed the max. *The number of MyTsums required to fill the Skill gauge may be different. *High score and coins records will not be recorded. Missions Card 1: *Earn 500,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Trace a 6-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Burst 2 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 40 MyTsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 4 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get a 30 Combo using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use your Skill 3 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 300 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1,000 Exp using this month's Tsum in total. Card 2: *Trace a 7-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Clear 290 Tsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get a 40 Combo using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 350 Exp using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 5 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use your Skill 5 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 680 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 2,000,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Burst 40 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in total. Card 3: *Clear 100 MyTsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 400 Exp using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Trace a 12-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Use your Skill 6 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Burst 10 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get an 85 Combo or greater using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 6 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 1,000 Coins using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 15,000,000 Points using this month's Tsum in total. Card 4: *Trace a 13-chain or greater using this month's Tsum. *Clear 620 Tsums using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Get a 95 Combo using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 460 Exp using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Use your Skill 8 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Burst 15 Magical Bombs using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Enter Fever 7 times using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 3,500,000 Points using this month's Tsum in 1 play. *Earn 10,000 Coins using this month's Tsum in total. Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2019 Japan Event